


A Child's Alphabet of Whitechapel

by Catnado



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Dark Humor, F/M, Gen, M/M, Parody, This is what happens when I have to read the same alphabet book four times during story hour, alphabet books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catnado/pseuds/Catnado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had to read the same alphabet book four times during story hour. This is what happened on the bus on the way home. </p>
<p>Samples: A is for Alley. A very famous man named Jack made friends with women by helping them with their needs for food and shelter. Then he left some of his new friends in an alley.<br/>B is for Buchan. Buchan is a historian who likes to read and talk about famous people like Jack. Once Buchan's friends thought that made him be just like Jack. <br/>C is for Chandler. Chandler didn't make many friends at first when he came to Whitechapel. Only Kent wanted to be his special friend. Whose special friend do you want to be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Child's Alphabet of Whitechapel

A Child's Alphabet of Whitechapel

A is for Alley. A very famous man named Jack made friends with women by helping them with their needs for food and shelter. Then he left some of his new friends in an alley.

B is for Buchan. Buchan is a historian who likes to read and talk about famous people like Jack. Once Buchan's friends thought that made him be just like Jack. 

C is for Chandler. Chandler didn't make many friends at first when he came to Whitechapel. Only Kent wanted to be his special friend. Whose special friend do you want to be? 

D is for Detective Inspector. Chandler will probably be a Detective Inspector all his life. He thinks this will make him happy.

E is for Elizabeth Stride. Jack made Elizabeth famous. Would you like to be famous?

F is for Fitzgerald. Fitzgerald betrayed the team. Do you like betraying people?

G is for gore. What color crayon is best for gore?

H is for hands. Chandler washes his hands a lot. Chandler's hands are very clean.

I is for investigation. Chandler feels dirty when investigations don't go well. 

J is for Jimmy and for Johnny. Jimmy and Johnny like to dress alike. 

K is for Kray. Ronnie and Reggie are the Kray twins. Jimmy and Johnny think Ronnie Kray is their daddy. Their mommy lied to them. Does your mommy lie to you?

L is for Louise Iver. Does the name Louise Iver make you think of Lucifer? 

M is for Mansell. M is also for mean. Mansell plays a mean trick on Buchan and makes him want to cry. 

N is for Norroy. Norroy wanted Chandler to stop being friends with Miles. Who do you want to stop being friends?

O is for Organized Crime Division. Cazenove thought that meant he was supposed to organize crime. Silly Cazenove. 

P is for promotion. Chandler probably won't get another promotion.

Q is for questioning. Alexander Zukanov asked Crispin Wingfield a lot of questions. Crispin thinks Chandler is nicer.

R is for Ray. Ray thinks he is a pit bull but Mansell says he is a pussy cat because Ray is getting old. Do you like to tell people they are getting old? 

S is for Sabima. Sabima plays hide and seek with a very mean man.

T is for traps. It's easy to build traps inside your house if you are a hoarder. 

U is for unpleasant. Chandler thinks it is unpleasant to have people's brains on him. 

V is for violence. Whitechapel is very violent. What makes you want to be violent? 

W is for why. Why can't the team bring a criminal to trial?

X is for xerox. Norroy looks like somebody xeroxed Chandler as a woman. 

Y is for young. The Abrahamians think they should sacrifice somebody who is young. You are young, too. 

Z is for zombies. Chandler's team loses when they play zombies.


End file.
